You Watching Me
by Shinan7
Summary: Scorpius has a crush on Louis, Louis finally decides to take action. BoyxBoy but nothing graphic :) please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning****: This is a box/boy pairing, so if you do not like then please don't read. I can write what I want and you don't have to read it. **

**If you do like boy/boy and you do read this I hope its as awesome as I think it is(which I think I just jinxed myself).**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine are the situations I put these characters in and their personalities for this particular story. **

**Note****: This is going to be a short story of two people I recently found that I like together, Scorpius/Louis. It's close to being my favorite pairing, only coming in second to Scorpius/Albus. Of course since for some reason its not a very popular pairing (How I wish I could read a bunch of stories with them together) I couldn't help but add to the short selection. I hope my short work is worth the read and please tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate knowing what I should work on and what you liked.**

**You Watching Me**

The weather had been cold all day and Scorpius couldn't help but wish that it wasn't, and that it would go away soon. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas, really he loved it, it was his favorite time of the year, but he couldn't stand the cold and ice. It seemed like every time he stepped outside he would fall. No matter how careful Scorpius was, his bum seemed to kiss the ground. And it's not because his bum liked the ground, really it didn't. Maybe the ground liked his bum, but his bum definitely did not like the cold, damp ground.

"Why did I come outside again?" Scorpius muttered to himself from the ground.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" A fellow fifth year Huffelpuff named Dahlia Creevey asked with concern as she walked carefully towards him, the rest of her friends followed her equally as careful.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Scorpius said and smiled up at the girls, then stood up. "I think I'm just going to go back inside though. See you."

"Bye, Scorpius." Dahlia replied before turning back to her friends. They started whispering to each other, shooting coy glances at Scorpius's back before he disappeared through the doors.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Scorpius muttered to himself. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching and as soon as he saw that the coast was clear, he gingerly rubbed his bruised bum. "No more going outside. I'll stay here for Christmas break, I'm not going to go out to the train. Nope, not this year, mum and dad can just go to the Christmas Ball by themselves."

"Well, well, well, looks like you had an interesting morning Scorpius." A voice sounded from behind him and Scorpius froze. "Who was the lucky man?"

Scorpius quickly turned around and faced Louis Weasley. "What are you going on about?"

"Who was the lucky man? You don't have to keep it a secret now, you know how much I love gossip." Louis grinned at Scorpius who's face had turned red as he finally understood what Louis had said.

"No one! I just slipped on the ice." Scorpius muttered shyly, turning away. He know exactly why he was always shy around Louis Weasley. "I'm leaving."

"Aww really? Why do you leave so suddenly? You used to follow me around like a little lost puppy. What happened to those days?" Louis grabbed Scorpius's arm and turning him back to face him.

Scorpius adverted his eyes and tried to loosen Louis's iron grip on his arm. "Let me go!"

"No, I will not." Louis said and with his other hand forced Scorpius's face up. As soon as grey eyes met blue ones, Louis leaned in and kissed Scorpius.

Scorpius froze again, and that was enough for Louis to deepen the kiss. He pushed Scorpius up against the wall, his grip still firm and his tongue dancing in the others mouth.

Scorpius didn't know why but he started to kiss back, tentatively at first then more deeply. When his thought processes caught up with the rest of him, he tried pushing Louis away.

"Oh no you don't, I see how you look at me and I couldn't wait anymore for you to make a move, so I did." Louis purred out the words and kissed Scorpius again.

Scorpius's legs turned to jelly and the only thing keeping him up was Louis. "You saw me looking at you?"

"Yes I did. I'll admit, I didn't see for a long time but when I did I couldn't wait for you to do something, you took to bloody long." Louis murmured into Scorpius's ear, then slowly kissed his neck.

"You can't blame me for that since it took you a long time to notice my looking at you." Scorpius muttered, his face turning red and his breathing got heavier.

"I can blame you if I want to." Louis murmured into his throat before biting down on his neck then sucking, leaving a love mark. "And I'm going to show everyone that you belong to me now."

"I belong to you? Since when? You haven't even asked me out yet." Scorpius groaned, his neck exposed completely.

"I don't need to ask you, I know you want to be with me. I'm convinced that means that you're mine." Louis replied bringing Scorpius's face back down and nibbled his lip before kissing him deeply again.

"So you guys finally got together?"

Louis stopped kissing Scorpius and looked over his shoulder at Albus. Scorpius blushed red again as he looked over at his best friend.

"About bloody time." Albus said grinning at them. "You should probably go find an empty classroom or go to the dorm. You got a pretty big audience watching you right now, you know."

Scorpius was mortified, he looked around and saw that a bunch of the students had stopped dead in their track around them.

Louis just grinned at his cousin, turned back towards Scorpius and started kissing him again. He obviously did not mind having an audience.

Scorpius was pretty sure he heard a lot of sad sighs before he completely forgot about everything but Louis's lips on his own.

Albus chuckled again and turned towards the female students that still looked disappointed. He gently shooed them away. "Alright, lets leave them to it, shall we?"

Meanwhile in Scorpius land, he couldn't help but kiss Louis even more deeply, and ran his hands all over Louis's back. They both separated for some air, and Scorpius couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine. It was turning out to be the most amazing day ever.

"Come on, lets go sneak up to the Room of Requirement." Louis said, desire showing in his eyes. He gently grabbed Scorpius's hand and lead him towards the seventh floor corridor. When they got there, both of them walked in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy a couple of times, thinking really hard of a room to be together in. When the door appeared, Louis opened it and gently pulled Scorpius inside. As the door closed behind then, Louis put his hands on either side of Scorpius's face and kissed him with all his pent up passion, passion which Scorpius returned with fever.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Scorpius gasped when they came up for air. Louis looked flushed for the first time ever, his hair tousled from Scorpius running his fingers through it. He always looked composed and untouchable, never a blond hair out of place. "I would have never thought I'd see you like this."

Louis smirked and leaned his forehead on Scorpius's. "You'll be the only one who is going to look at me when I'm like this, because you're the only one that can make me like this. My heart pounds when I'm looking at you, and I can't see me without you next to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out, but now that I did, I'm never going to let you go."

Scorpius couldn't be happier, then a thought crossed his mind. "How did you find out that I like you?"

Louis lead him to the loveseat and said. "Actually Albus told me. I told him I liked you a few weeks ago but I didn't think that you liked me and he called me a blind idiot to not see that you wanted to be with me and I should stick my head out of my arse and show you that I like you. He told me I was too blind to see what was right in front of me."

Scorpius chuckled at the image that popped into his head. "Yeah, I've liked you for a while now and poor Albus was my personal diary for almost every thought I had about you. Not that I told him everything, just the things that wouldn't really scar him for life."

Louis got an evil glint in his eyes. "I should tell him, I want to see the look on his face. It would be priceless."

Scorpius laughed and snuggled close to Louis's chest. He could just feel the hard muscles under Louis's robes. Automatically he starting feeling around his six pack because Scorpius just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Louis chuckled and then his eyes darkened with desire and pushed Scorpius onto his back with him leaning over his body. "You like?"

Scorpius had stopped breathing then with a big whoosh the air left his lungs and he put his hands under Louis's shirt. He whispered as he looked into Louis's blue eyes. "I'd be crazy not to."

Louis lowered himself onto Scorpius and kissed him deeply, neither wanting to stop for air.

**A/N: Okay there it is! I hope it was worth the read, please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it, thank you for reading! ^-^ -Shinan7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I'm glad you guys like this. I decided to add at least two more chapters to make this short story feel more complete, I hope you like them ^-^**

**Chapter 2:**

"Wait.. _What?_ You want to come to my house and meet my _father_?" Scorpius practically shouted. A hush filled the Great Hall as their fellow students turned to look at Scorpius and Louis at the Slytherin table.

Scorpius's face turned red and Louis just chuckled. The bastard liked seeing Scorpius in awkward situations, Scorpius fumed silently.

"Yes, I want to meet him. Don't you think that your father needs to meet the man you're going to marry when we graduate? And what better time to meet future family then on Christmas?" Louis replied with a sexy smirk on his face.

Scorpius was practically drooling until the words penetrated through his fog filled brain. Louis knew how to work his magic well when it came to Scorpius. "You want to marry me?!" Once again Scorpius screamed in disbelief.

The silence in the Great Hall was greater this time as the teachers too turned to look at them.

Louis smirked again as Scorpius sank down on his seat as far as he could until only his eyes could be seen. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Scorpius just stared at him in amazement, not quite believing what he had heard. Then dread filled him as he thought of the reaction his father would have to not only finding out that he liked blokes, but also that he was in a relationship with Louis Weasley. "I want to marry you too, if you really want me. I just don't know how my fathers going to react to finding out that I'm not into girls and that I'm with a Weasley no less."

Louis reached out and pulled Scorpius back up. He held onto Scorpius's hands and squeezed them between his gently. "Of course I want you, you silly creature. Your father will just have to get used to the idea. Send him a letter and tell him you're in a relationship. Ease him into it. How about your mother? How'll she react?"

Scorpius had turned red with pleasure, then thought about his mother. "I don't know. She's more… open minded then my father is."

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll adore me." Louis chuckled at the look Scorpius sent him.

"Oh, yeah. She'll really adore you." Scorpius chuckled. "You hope she'll adore you, you mean."

"No, I _know_ she will. I'm going to be talking care of her baby. She'll love me, just watch." Louis smirked his sexy smirk that had Scorpius drooling again. "Just send the letter, we'll work out the rest later.

888888888-888888888

_Dear Draco & Astoria Malfoy,_

_Hello father, mother, I just wanted to tell you two that I changed my mind about not going home this Christmas. I've decided to go, and I was wondering if I could invite a friend over for the Christmas Ball. I'd really like you to meet him. There's something else I want to tell you. I'm in a relationship. I just wanted to let you and mother know that you might be meeting my beloved sometime soon. I miss you, and can't wait to see you soon._

_With much love,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Scorpius picked up the parchment, reading through it one more time before nodding in satisfaction. "That should do it. I'll go send this now so that they get it before the term ends."

Louis chuckled, then walked over to where Scorpius was sitting with his back to facing him and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his face into Scorpius's neck and began sucking gently on the pale flesh usually hidden by his hair.

Scorpius moaned with pleasure, and leaned his head back against Louis's shoulder. This left his neck even more exposed to Louis's mouth, and he took full advantage of it.

"Wait until tomorrow. It'll get there with plenty of time. I want you with me right now." Louis murmured softly into Scorpius's neck, and sucked a little harder. It was enough to leave a love mark for at least three days.

Scorpius felt his body flush with pleasure, he turned around suddenly, and smashed his lips into Louis's.

Scorpius could feel Louis's smile before he returned the kiss, with even more passion then Scorpius had. A few minutes later, Louis had somehow managed to get Scorpius's shirt off of him, and Scorpius was working on unbuttoning Louis's shirt. It was getting really steamy, and Scorpius loved it.

Being completely blind to the rest of the world, they didn't notice that they weren't by themselves, until Albus's voice, sounding extremely amused and sort of embarrassed, sounded from the door. "You know, you could put a sign up, or lock the door or give me a warning on not to come in here… I'd rather not see my best friend and my cousin getting all hot and heavy for each other. I love you guys, but I'd rather not see you two in the middle of… it. Thank Merlin you only have your shirts off now. So please, for the sake of my sanity, a warning is really much appreciated."

Scorpius blushed a little guilty but Louis chuckled at the look Albus was giving them. "Oh get off it, Albus. We've walked in on you with your lovely girlfriends plenty of times before and _you_ never gave us any warning. We're just repaying the favor."

Albus looked shocked for a second then looked mortified at the thought of what he'd thought was no big deal. "Err… Sorry… I didn't know this is how you felt.. It absolutely won't happen again."

Louis chuckled. "Its fine, but you're not going to get off that easy. You'd better learn to knock or you'll see more then you want too!"

Scorpius just shook his head, and slipped his shirt back on, before laying down on his bed, Louis laid down next to him.

"You tease him too much." Scorpius mock scolded Louis.

"He deserved it. You know he did." Louis replied, pulling Scorpius's head on his shoulder, then tucked his own arm behind his head. Louis gazed up at the ceiling, looking happy to be were he was. Scorpius sniggled closer and sighed, content.

"I know. I love you." Scorpius said closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Scorpius heard it before he drifted off to sleep, enclosed by Louis warmth and loving words.

**A/N: What do you think? ^-^ The next chapter might take up to 15 days. I'm going to enter a short story fiction contest (minimum 50000 words) and I have to send my manuscript by the 1****st**** of October, so I'll be working on that too. That's mostly why it'll take me up to 15 days. Oh, another thing is my other fan-fictions that I'm currently writing. O.o wow I'm writing a lot this month, now that I think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling not me. (I wish it did, I could use the money right now)**

**Note: This story is actually getting longer then I thought it would, so maybe a few more and its done :3**

**Chapter 3:**

Scorpius woke up the morning that they leave Hogwarts and go home for Christmas break with a pounding headache. It just wouldn't leave him alone. Since the day he'd gotten his father's response, his head hadn't given him a break. Scorpius could still remember the letter word for word.

_Scorpius, _

_First of all, we are glad that you have decided to come home for Christmas. As you know, your mother was upset about your original decision not to come, and you should apologies as soon as you get off the train. Your friend can come to the Christmas Ball, your mother also suggested that he stay over for a week so we can meet him and get to know him. You've never introduced any of your friends to us and we're glad you're doing so now. Astoria is ecstatic about the fact of meeting your girlfriend, as am I. We eagerly await to see you Scorpius._

_Much love,_

_Draco & Astoria Malfoy_

Scorpius rolled onto his side with the pillow over his head. The lights were way too bright, and only made his headache worse.

"What's the matter?" Louis's voice drifted over from beside him. Scorpius immediately pulled the pillow off his head and looked into Louis's eyes. Then they drifted to take in the rest of the other teen. His hair was a sexy mess and looked so perfect even this early in the morning. Sadly, Scorpius was not blessed with good-looking hair all the time. His needed a lot of combing and staying charms, not to mention all of the potions.

Louis grinned at the look in Scorpius's eyes and leaned forward. The kiss lasted for several minutes before their best friend woke up and groaned.

"You guys promised not to wake me up with all this lovey dovey nastiness." Albus rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, almost tripping on someone's shoes.

"We have to deal with you locking the door of the dorm so that you have a few hours by yourself with your girlfriend. We get stuck outside the door, happy when your silencing charms are strong enough not to let any noise come through the door and damn right disgusted when a little "Oh Albus, yes!" assaults our tender ears. Be flipping glad that we don't do the same to _you_… actually now that I think about it, don't bother getting out of the bathroom for a few hours!" Louis yelled after Albus who flipped him off before shutting the door.

"You'll wait for that until _we_ get out of the dorm, won't you?" Jadrien Zabini's voices sounded from across the room and there were a few murmurs of agreement from the rest of the dorm.

"And would you also consider that its common courtesy to _not _yell at the top of your longs _this_ early in the morning?" Favian Nott grumbled out. "We know its Christmas break and everyone's leaving in a few hours and all of that nonsense but _some_ people went to a party last night and are _really _hung over and they would appreciate it greatly if you all _shut up_. Not to be mean or anything."

Louis chuckled. "It's not my fault some of you can't hold your liquor and its _not_ that early. We have one hour until the train leaves so chop ch jop, everybody up."

"Are you serious?" Jadrien groaned out as he got up very slowly from his bed. "Just what I need, no breakfast and hurrying to pack my trunk!"

"Instead of partying you all should have been packing!" Scorpius chuckled out. "Try not to barf on any of your clothes!"

The resounding grumble of "shut it" just made Scorpius chuckled even more and a smiling Louis wrapped his arm tighter around him.

"What about you love? Did you pack?" Scorpius asked as he snuggled closer to Louis.

"Nah, I have clothes at home and I just need to bring my book bag so that I can do the essays for herbology, potions, and transfiguration after Christmas." Louis replied.

"After Christmas? You're going to wait that long to start on your work?" Scorpius asked acting shocked.

"Of course! Its not like it will take forever for me to write them." Louis grinned and kissed Scorpius on the cheek before getting up off the bed.

"No, because you'll ask me to write it for you." Scorpius said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Louis winked at him with a smug little grin on his face. "Only if you want to help, love." The huskiness on the love word made Scorpius's legs feel like jelly and he had to hold on to the bed post for a second before feeling steady again.

Louis was watching him out of the corner of his eyes, the grin only getting wider as Scorpius walked away with a red cheeks.

Just then Albus walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his wait and another drying his hair vigorously.

"Seriously, Albus? Put some clothes on, only your girlfriend wants to see that!" Jadrien said throwing a random pair of pants at him.

"I don't know, I find that I love that view." Damien said with a wink at Albus's direction. Albus shook his head and snatched the pair of pants that Jadrien had thrown at him and his shirt from the day before and went back into the bathroom. The door shut with a decisive snap and Damien pouted.

"I think I might have scared him off." He mumbled mournfully at the loss of Albus's shirtless chest.

"Nahhhh, not even. You just made him aware of the fact that when he comes marching out of the bathroom like that, that he's fair game for anyone that see's him. If you show it off, you're going to get stared at, not just by girls either. It just hit him, that's all. The only downfall is you might not get to see him like that again in person." Louis stated with a smug look on this face.

Damien raised his eyebrow in interest and Louis answered the question that wasn't asked out loud.

"I've got plenty of photos of him without his shirt on. If you want one or a couple, I'd be happy to sell them to you." Louis said with a smirk.

Scorpius was looking at him with a look of astonishment on his face. "You have pictures of Albus without his shirt on? Your cousin?"

Louis chuckled. "Yes, I sell them. You wouldn't believe how much money I've gotten from those photos. By the time we graduate, I'll be a millionaire."

"What photos? And why are you going to be a millionaire?' Albus asked as he walked out of the bathroom once again, but clothed this time, much to Damien's obvious disappointment.

"Your cousin is being a creepy pervert." Favian stated, finally free from being frozen in place at Louis's admissions.

"Well who didn't already know that?" Albus asked nonchalantly as they put their things into a bag.

"He's being creepier then normal." Jadrien muttered out loud.

Louis just stuck his tongue out at them, grabbed his and Scorpius's bag in one hand and Scorpius's hand in the other. With another show of his tongue, they left the dorm, leaving Jadrien to explain his comment to Albus.

A loud "what?!" could be heard when they stepped out into the common room.

"He's going to kill you." Scorpius shook his head, still being dragged by Louis out to the other side of the common room and into the corridor.

"Only if he can find me, we'll be pretty well hidden in the train for a while." Louis stated calmly as they trotted up the stairs and into the Great Hall. "Grab something as a snack. I know you don't want to go on the train with an empty stomach."

"The train isn't an infinite amount of endless space, you know he's going to look into every compartment…" Scorpius stated then grabbed some toast, put scrambled eggs and sausages into it, took a napkin, wrapped it up and waited for Louis to finish his own sandwich before following the trail of students going outside and towards the train.

Louis grinned at him, taking Scorpius's hand in his and whispered into his ear. "He might look into our compartment but what he see's will make him run for it and not look back. I wasn't joking about paying him back."

Scorpius blushed, his eyes widening in shock. "In a public place?!" His voice went up a notch at the end of the sentence.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Louis said then kissed Scorpius.

"Oh no you don't!" Scorpius pulled away from the kiss, which honestly hardly happened so it was a surprise to Louis who was used to Scorpius melting at his kisses every time. "I will do no such thing in public that we haven't even _tried_ in private!"

Louis smirked at Scorpius's indignation and pulled his face close before kissing him deeply. When they finally broke apart Louis said. "Of course nothing like _that_ extreme. Mostly no shirts and a lot of kissing. A lot of kissing."

Scorpius blinked owlishly at him then the words seemed tofu ally make sense in his head. "I will not be without a shirt where people can see me!"

"Why not? You have a nice body, its really yummy."

"I just won't! no matter how many times you compliment me! I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you will." Louis stated as they finally walked on to the train.

Louis marched down the corridor, with Scorpius silently fuming and when they entered an empty compartment near the very beginning of the train (Albus would think this would be the very last place they'd hid) he couldn't hold it in any more. "I will not make a fool of myself in here by taking off my shirt and have anyone that walks by see me! You're being heartless Louis! I will not let you take advantage of me in a public place like that! Not to mention the fact that you're supposed to be considerate of my feelings on this! I am so mad at you Louis Weasley and I will not be talking to you for the rest of the train ride!"

"You're mad at me, and you won't talk to me? Lets see how long that will last." Louis purred out and got closer to Scorpius, making Scorpius back up until his knees hit the seat. Just as Scorpius looked to the right, Louis caught his hands and pushed him down onto the seat, their faces inches from each other. Scorpius looked into Louis sky blue eyes, almost falling into them. Louis smirked and kissed him, keeping Scorpius's hands trapped above them.

**A/N: I would love to hear what you think :3 please drop me a review. I also have a Albus/Scorpius and Teddy/Louis going on right now if you want to drop by there and read it ;3**


End file.
